Future Son Gohan
Future Son Gohan (未来の悟飯) is the alternate timeline counterpart of Son Gohan that appears in the timeline that Future Trunks lives in. In the original manga, he appears in a special chapter titled "Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior", and he made his future debut in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" during one of Future Trunks' flashbacks. He would receive a much larger role later in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2. Background :"Now Gohan... what would your father do!?" :— Future Gohan questioning himself after he and Trunks are nearly killed (English Version) The point of timeline divergence with Future Gohan and his main timeline counterpart occurred when Future Frieza arrived on Earth in August of Age 764. Originally, Future Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to arrive and kill Frieza and his father (Goku even states to Future Trunks in the main series that was what he was going to do), but the events in the series differ, as Future Trunks arrives and kills the tyrants instead of Goku, thus the timeline divergence. Future Gohan hails from the true original timeline (one without a Future Trunks coming back in time, obviously) and because of this, the events that unfold are far different from those in the main series. After the death of his father due to a lethal heart virus in Age 766, and then the murders of the Z Fighters by the androids on May 12th, Age 767, Gohan's life is altered drastically. It is presumed that these events are what first sparked Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan, but it is never truly shown. Over the course of the following thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to take down the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. As the last remaining Z Fighter, he continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan sometime during the years-long struggle against the androids. In the special, Trunks also states that being a half-Saiyan hybrid like himself, Gohan must understand how he feels about not being able to stop the androids, and while he does, Gohan still states that Trunks is currently an emotional wreck like he was when he was not allowed to train and fight with his friends. Future Gohan's first true appearance in the special is his arrival at a city the androids had just recently attacked, thirteen years after the Z Fighters had been killed. He encounters Future Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, agrees to take him under his wing. During a day of relaxation, the androids attack the theme park Super World while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into his Super Saiyan form and despite a few lucky hits from Android 17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 soon intervenes and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed. In an attempt to assist Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before Android 18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack for him, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing. Merely one Senzu Bean remains in Gohan's bag and rather than use it to restore his arm, he chooses to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awakes a moment later and brings the unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treats his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two resume training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly begins to improve day by day. :"Sorry about that Trunks, but I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you. This is my battle for now little brother, you're not quite ready yet. I can feel them all crying down there Trunks, that's why I have to go! I know you'll understand someday. See ya later kid..." :— Future Gohan saying goodbye to the unconscious Trunks (English Version) Several time later, during a day of training, the nearby Pepper Town is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight along side him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior from being nearly killed again, or worse. The one-armed Gohan seals his final fate when he flies into the city alone and ambushes the androids. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids. As Gohan tries his hardest to keep his defenses up, he is ganged up on and knocked down into the city streets below, before the androids launch energy blasts like a machine gun from the sky, killing him outright. Trunks awakens when his mentor's energy depletes. He then searches the city, only to find Gohan's dead body laying in a pool of blood and water. His rage bursts out and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that he spent the latter half of his life in, Future Gohan is shown being very serious and more aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Future Gohan is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude. However numerous times he appears to hide it, let go, and just enjoy life for what it is worth, most memorable when telling Future Trunks to forget about becoming a Super Saiyan until he knows he is ready (in the anime special). Future Gohan also is also incredibly close to Future Trunks, and appears to even think of him as his surrogate little brother. He also appears to be deeply angered by the deaths of his close friends, which is told out loud to Future Trunks by stating that he remembers back to how the androids killed his late mentor, Future Piccolo, and his late best friend, Future Kuririn, when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Although he once shared the same dream as his mainstream counterpart of becoming a scholar, due to the apocalyptic event that took place, Future Gohan presumably never went to school to fulfill that dream. It is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the androids, making him a complete warrior instead of the scholar his present timeline counterpart becomes in late Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Dragon Ball GT. But Future Gohan said to Future Bulma that he always dream of being strong like his father meaning he never wanted to be a scholar anyway . However, he is never able to receive the ample training with Goku like his present timeline counterpart does, and therefore, is never able to reach anywhere near his full potential, which leads to miserable defeats, and ultimately his death, against the weaker Androids of the future. Appearance Future Gohan appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Goku's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear it in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. The only differences between his uniform and Goku's is that the sleeves are longer on his, his boots are a dark blue with yellowish stripes on the bottom edges and without the line running in the middle of the boots from top to bottom, and he also wears his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯. Bulma even states that Gohan resembles Goku when wearing this uniform. His hair is cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into because Future Gohan was a full-grown adult. He also obtains a scar that runs down the left side of his face, the after effect of an injury sustained during a battle with the androids that also cost him his right arm. Abilities Before his eventual death, Future Gohan is arguably the most powerful warrior left on Earth. In the manga when Future Trunks attained his Super Saiyan form, he struggled against Future Gohan's base form. He is shown to be able to take on the two androids all alone. However, the combined strength of both androids overwhelms him to the point of eventual defeat. Within the original manga, Android 17 even claims he only had to use half of his power when he killed Future Gohan. In the History of Trunks, Gohan seemed to have gotten stronger via Zenkai as he was able to hold his own against both androids for some time despite having one arm, unlike their last encounter in which he could not hold his own at all with both his arms. Before Future Trunks departs to the past, Future Bulma tells him that he is only about as strong as Future Gohan was at the time of his death. Flight The ability to fly with the use of ki. Gohan uses this skill in Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2, when he makes his first appearance as an adult 12 years later after his father, Future Son Goku, die from a heart virus, including when all the Z Warriors were kill by the androids a year later. Intercept A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he teleports behind the opponent to deliver a kick to his chin. Masenko A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Gohan uses this technique in an episode flashback and in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base form (he only uses his right hand in the video game for this attack though). In the 8th Dragon Ball Z Movie, Future Trunks is shown using the Masenko with the present Gohan as Super Saiyans, suggesting that it may have been the Future Gohan who taught him the move. Kamehameha A blue and white energy blast. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Gohan uses the Kamehameha in the special when he battles the androids the second time. He also uses the Super Kamehameha variation in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 in his base form as his Ultimate Blast. Ironically, he uses it one-handed (due to loss of his left arm), making it reminiscent to the implementation of his younger counterpart's Father-Son Kamehameha. Super Explosive Wave A wave of energy more powerful than the simple explosive wave. Future Gohan's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. It is used by Future Gohan in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. Evil Barrier A green energy shield, Gohan used this ability against the androids and in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game in his Super Saiyan form. Full Power Charge One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. Power up to the Very Limit One of Future Gohan's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form. Down Burst A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he fires an energy sphere to the ground in order to get away from his opponents. Burning Attack Used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. This move is originally used by Future Trunks in the manga/anime. Fierce Combination Future Gohan's Ultimate Technique in video games. The attacks performed in this rush are taken from his fight with the Androids and his younger counterpart's fight with the Cell Jrs. and Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline. Gekiretsu Madan One of Future Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan form. Called Hyper Masenko in Raging Blast 2. Special Beam Cannon A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. He never used this technique in the anime or much less the manga, where we never even see him attempt a blast, but it is apparent that it may have been taught to him by Future Piccolo. Future Gohan uses this technique in the third Tenkaichi game and the second Raging Blast game while in his Super Saiyan form. Great Ape Future Gohan took on this form in Cell's timeline during his battle with Future Vegeta, however he lost access to the form after his tail was cut off. Super Saiyan :"You just need to find the right motivation, that's all.... Yeah, for me it's simple. All I have to do is think about how the androids killed Piccolo and Krillin. Then I feel a horrible hurt, and then the pain from that turns into rage, it's maddening! I don't ever want it to happen again, something that unfair. And then suddenly... the dam breaks." :— Future Gohan's response to Trunks' frustration over his inability to become a Super Saiyan (English Version) The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. It is not exactly clear at what age and how he became a Super Saiyan in the alternate timeline, but he might have became a Super Saiyan after seeing his friends kill by the androids, as suggested by his fierce hatred towards them. He also attempted to teach the ability to Future Trunks and succeeded in the manga, but in the anime it is his death that prompts Future Trunks' transformation. Super Saiyan 2 Future Gohan can take this form in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Much like his present counterpart as a young adult, with the exception of lightning electricity appearing with his aura, his appearance in this form looks very similar to his appearance as a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan can take on this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in ninth mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM9). Unlike Bardock and Goku, Future Gohan has two bangs, instead of just one. Potential Unleashed Like his present counterpart in the main timeline, Future Gohan has his hidden potential awakened by the Future Old Kai during the battle against Future Majin Buu in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Like every other playable character in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Future Gohan can also get his potential unlocked by Old Kai in the Sim Dragon. This form does not change his appearance beyond gaining more prominent facial features. Ultimate Future Son Gohan Like his present counterpart in the main timeline, Future Gohan has his hidden potential awakened by the Future Old Kai during the battle against Future Majin Buu in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Future Gohanks Future Gohan can fuse with his student Future Trunks, resulting in a powerful warrior that attends by the name of Future Gohanks. His regular design comes from Dragon Ball Heroes to appear exclusively in Dragon Ball Fusions through a special collaboration between both games. Film Appearances Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 After his death, Future Gohan is mostly mention by his student, Future Trunks, and his close friend, Future Bulma. Dragon Ball Z (Anime) :"If my father were still alive, he'd know what to do. Ah Dad, I always thought you were invincible, at least to a virus. But I'll be brave for you Dad... I'll make you proud." :— Future Gohan's flashback (English Version) In the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", a flashback via Trunks showcases Future Gohan waging a battle against Androids 17 and 18. In the flashback, Gohan battles with Android 18 first, but despite a few good blows, he is eventually smashed into a rock pile when Android 17 intervenes. Before the downed warrior can rise again, the androids prepare to assault him, but Trunks steps in and cuts off a few locks of Android 18's hair. Trunks is attacked but Gohan is able to save him. However, he is quickly overwhelmed so he and Trunks hide amongst the ruins of the city in order to devise a plan. A flashback of Gohan picturing his dying father is shown, and he states he will strive to make him proud. The next scene shows Gohan and Trunks charging at the androids, but nothing beyond this is seen other than a large explosion and Trunks' narrative describing his mentor's death. The scene has many similarities to the TV special, and may display the basis of it in a nutshell, but the scene does differ. It is often debatable if the differences in the flashback was because it was a fight not seen in the special, that the animators made a mistake, or Trunks' flashback was just interpreted different (if in-universe description counts). Nevertheless, this episode of Dragon Ball Z premiered in Japan on November 11, 1992, before "The History Of Trunks" special aired in Japan on February 23, 1993. Dragon Ball Super Like what was seen in the TV Special, Future Gohan appears in Dragon Ball Super during Future Trunks' flashback. In it, Gohan is with Trunks sit down when the androids attack a city nearby, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan and asks Trunks to stay, but he refuses and wants to go with his master, Gohan agrees and when both prepares to go, Gohan knocks Trunks out and goes by himself to face the androids. Later, Trunks finds Gohan's dead body, much to his sadness and begins to cry, achieving for the first time his Super Saiyan transformation. Cell mentions Future Gohan in his retelling of how he obtained his cells, noting Future Gohan's battles with Future Nappa and Future Vegeta. In the English version, Cell states that Future Gohan's cells were taken and integrated into Cell. Video Games Future Son Gohan is a playable character in all the following video games: *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Z The Legacy of Goku II *Dragon Ball Z Sagas *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 (concept art only) *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 Quotes Relationships Future Son Goku In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, If Future Gohan fights against Goku, he will say "D... Dad?!", Goku will then reply "What is it Gohan. You look sad, what's wrong?" If Future Gohan fights against Goku, he will say "I can't believe I can fight with dad again". Future Chi-Chi Futue Ox King Future Bulma Future Trunks Future Piccolo Future Kuririn Future Vegeta Future Yamcha Future Puar Future Tien Future Chaozu Future Oolong Future Master Roshi Future Bardock Son Goten Future Gohan meets his younger brother for the first time In Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 when you play as him fighting against Goten. Before fighting with Goten in Raging Blast 2, Future Gohan says "I see, you are my younger brother?", and Goten says "Huh, is that you?"; a response likely referring to him looking like his older brother Present Gohan. When you beat Goten while playing as Future Gohan. Future Gohan says "Even though It was just for a minute I'm glad to have met you take care." Future Pikkon Future Old Kai Future Frieza Future Android 17 Future Android 18 Knownable Relatives *Grandpa Son Gohan (Adopted Great Grandfather/dead) *Future Son Goku (Father/dead) *Future Chi-Chi (Mother) *Future Ox King (maternal Grandfather) *Future Bardock (paternal Grandfather) *Gine (Paternal Grandmother/dead) *Raditz (Uncle/dead) *Future Piccolo (Sensei and Surrogate Uncle/dead) *Future Kuririn (Best Friend/dead) *Future Trunks (Apprentice/Surrogate Little Brother) *Son Gohan (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Trivia *This Gohan is the first adult version seen in both the manga and anime. *On the front cover of the special Gohan is already shown having lost his left arm. At first sight, this is hard to tell because Trunks partially covers Gohan, particularly where his left arm is supposed to be. This layout is applied most probably in order to evade this major spoiler, besides, the scars from that battle are also present. *After an encounter with the androids, Future Gohan received scars that looked similar to Yamcha's. His haircut even vaguely resembled the one Yamcha was seen with in his appearance during the Buu arc. *Future Gohan has a monstrous appetite similar to Goku's and devours his meals very quickly. Future Bulma even says when Future Gohan has finished eating, "Yep, like father like son." Humorously, the present Gohan is shown swallowing food the same way during the Buu arc in the World Tournament saga. *The manga hints that he would not have stood a chance against the Androids, even if he had not lost his arm, since Android 17 stated he only used less than half of his total power to defeat him. However, this may have been merely Android 17 bluffing and being arrogant as later in the anime special, Future Gohan is able to overpower the androids in the beam struggle. Android 18 even confirmed in the Japanese version that they were fighting at full power. Another possibility is that Future Gohan gained a great power increase after healing from the previous battle through the Zenkai. *In the TV special, Future Gohan is voiced by Dameon Clarke (the voice actor of Cell), while in DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3, DBZ Shin Budokai - Another Road, and DBZ Raging Blast 2, he is voiced by Kyle Hebert, the voice actor of the present timeline adult Gohan. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : Masako Nozawa (1993 – Present) *'English' : Stephanie Nadolny (Young) *'English voice actor' : Dameon Clarke (TV Special & DBZ Episode Ghosts of Tomorrow), Kyle Hebert (Video Games – Present) all information on Future Son Gohan came from http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Future_Gohan Gallery Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-001.jpg|A close up of a young Future Gohan's eyes as he runs back to his father's house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-011.jpg|A young Future Gohan arrives too late to save his father from the heart virus. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-013.jpg|A young Future Gohan finds out that his father is dead. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-137.jpg|Future Gohan's first appearance. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-142.jpg|Future Gohan searing outside a window. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-143.jpg|Future Gohan gives Trunks a lecture about his childhood. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-144.jpg|Future Gohan makes Future Trunks his Apprentice. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-146.jpg|Future Gohan smiles at Trunks after he makes him his Apprentice. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-151.jpg|Future Gohan and Trunks are surprise that Bulma might know what they planned. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-153.jpg|Future Gohan before he eats. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-155.jpg|Future Gohan eating at Bulma's house. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-161.jpg|Future Gohan eating while Bulma remarks the similarities between him, and his late father. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-162.jpg|Future Gohan asking Bulma for seconds. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-163.jpg|Future Gohan asking Bulma if he really is like his late father. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-164.jpg|Future Gohan hears Bulma's lecture about him being just like Goku. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-165.jpg|Future Gohan remarks that he always wanted to be a great fighter like his father, and inspires him to wear Goku's old gi. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-175.jpg|Future Gohan watching Future Trunks charge up. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-181.jpg|Future Gohan training with Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-185.jpg|Future Gohan kicks Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-188.jpg|Future Gohan tells Trunks to swim back up to their location. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-192.jpg|Future Gohan heads Trunks a towel. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-195.jpg|Future Gohan is asked by Trunks about his late father, since Bulma doesn't talk about him that much. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-196.jpg|Future Gohan smiling at Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-198.jpg|Future Gohan describes Vegeta to Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-199.jpg|Future Gohan possibly thinking about his mother. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-219.jpg|Future Gohan spies on Trunks' training, and remarks that the latter will surpass him. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-245.jpg|Future Gohan and Trunks confront the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-247.jpg|Future Gohan tells Trunks to stay out of the fight, while he will battle the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-258.jpg|Future Gohan uses his super saiyan form against the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-260.jpg|Future Gohan battles against Future 17. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-272.jpg|Future Gohan prepares to fire a Ki blast at Future 17. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-283.jpg|Future Gohan is slammed into a window by Future 18. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-284.jpg|Future Gohan has glass all over him after he is slammed into a window by future 18. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-292.jpg|Future Gohan is out number by the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-323.jpg|Future Gohan sees that Trunks is about to be kill. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-325.jpg|Future Gohan saves Trunks from 18. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-328.jpg|Future Gohan catches Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-337.jpg|Future Gohan protects Trunks from the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-338.jpg|Future Gohan hears the androids using Chi Blasts to lower him out of his location. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-342.jpg|Future Gohan looking at Future 18. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-343.jpg|Future Gohan hopes that the androids don't figure out that they are behind him. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-352.jpg|Future Gohan after the androids bombed the arena. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-353.jpg|Future Gohan wakes up after the androids left his location without finding him. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-354.jpg|Future Gohan struggles to get up after losing his right arm from the bombing incident. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-359.jpg|Future Gohan opening his sack after the android bombed the arena. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-362.jpg|Future Gohan learns that he has one Senzu Bean left. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-367.jpg|Future Gohan decides to give the last Senzu Bean to Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-371.jpg|Future Gohan after he gives Trunks the last Senzu Bean, and is about to go Unconscious. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-372.jpg|Future Gohan lays Unconscious. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-378.jpg|An unconscious Future Gohan is brought back to Bulma's house by Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-382.jpg|Future Gohan lies unconscious after Bulma treats his injuries. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-386.jpg|Future Gohan wakes up from his injuries and asks Bulma where the androids are. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-399.jpg|Future Gohan after Trunks fails a second time to turn into a Super Saiyan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-401.jpg|Future Gohan and Trunks relaxing after Training. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-403.jpg|Future Gohan describes to Trunks how to turn into a Super Saiyan. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-407.jpg|Future Gohan and Trunks learn that the androids are attacking another city. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-411.jpg|Future Gohan tells Trunks to stay at the rock Cannon location. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-415.jpg|Future Gohan lies to Trunks by saying he can help him battle the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-416.jpg|Future Gohan prepares to knock out Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-417.jpg|Future Gohan knocks out Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-418.jpg|Future Gohan after he knocks out Trunks. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-419.jpg|Future Gohan says his final words to Trunks before he leaves to battle the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-438.jpg|Future Gohan confronts the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-444.jpg|Future Gohan angrily sears at 17. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-448.jpg|Future Gohan tells the androids that they can't win. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2_450.jpg|Future Gohan tells the androids that his Apprentice will defeat them. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-454.jpg|Future Gohan prepares his counterattack. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-469.jpg|Future Gohan uses an energy shield. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-472.jpg|Future Gohan VS 18. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-481.jpg|Future Gohan fires a Kamehameha. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-486.jpg|Future Gohan during his Kamehameha struggle against the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-492.jpg|Future Gohan is punched by 17. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-496.jpg|Future Gohan fires Ci Blasts at the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-503.jpg|Future Gohan angrily sears at 17 & 18. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-521.jpg|Future Gohan smiling at 17 & 18. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-526.jpg|Future Gohan sees that androids are using the after image technique. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-529.jpg|Future Gohan blocks the androids punches. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-532.jpg|Future Gohan battling his hardest against the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-542.jpg|Future Gohan's death. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-543.jpg|A close up of Future Gohan's face as he is kill by the androids. Screenshotsdbztvspecial2-562.jpg|Future Gohan's dead body being seen by Future Trunks.